


Hello Adric

by 4thDoctorSpaceBohemian



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian/pseuds/4thDoctorSpaceBohemian
Summary: When The Doctor, Nyssa, and Tegan all fall asleep. Adric gets a visit from a ghost of someone who knows him





	Hello Adric

The Doctor, Nyssa, and Tegan are all asleep. But, Adric is the only one who is having trouble falling asleep. He sits up and grabs his belt which was once worn by his brother, clenches it, then he cries. He still remembers the time when Varsh was killed by the Marshmans.

Adric heard a knock from his door which made him stop crying. He thought that was K-9, but now remembers that he's in E-Space with Romana. Adric then continued to cry but someone knocks on his door again. Adric sighs and gets out of his bed. 

When Adric opens the door, no one was there. But someone written the words 'Hello Adric' on the wall which frightened Adric. Adric slams the door in fear because somehow, there's a ghost who knows his name. Adric drops his belt and went back to bed and closes his eyes. He's trying to sleep until He opens his eyes in shock and says "Who's touching me?!". No one is not in Adric's room.

Adric feels extremely frightened. "Hello?" He said timidly. He covered half of his face with a blanket in fear. "Hello, Adric" Said a ghost. Adric shivers in fear and questions "Who are you? What do you want from me? What did I do wrong?" Adric's tear came out of his right eye. "Adric" a ghost replied "I'm not here to possessed you. You haven't did anything wrong to me."

Adric stammers till he says "why are you here to haunt me?" A ghost picks up Adric's belt and gives it to him then replies "I'm here to see you, little brother". A ghost's replies made Adric surprised and says "Varsh". A ghost showed himself in front him. Adric cries and sorta hugged a ghost of Varsh. Varsh sorta hugged Adric back.

Adric then says to Varsh "I miss you, Varsh."


End file.
